Domino High
by 2SistersWhoWrite
Summary: Full Summary inside. AU Yami, Malik and Bakura are starting their Junior year. Yuugi, Joey and Ryou are freshmen. Seto is a senior. What's going to happen at Domino High? Bronze, Tender, Puppy and Puzzle shipping.  FEMALE YUUGI  R
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It's a High School story, Yami Atemu, quarterback and his best friends Malik and Bakura are starting their Junior year at Domino High. It's about time Yami got a girlfriend, and Malik needs to get over his summer fling with 'Marik', what about Bakura? Seto, student council president, is starting his Senior year, having broken up with Mai Valentine, cheer captain and student council member over the summer. Tea desperately wants some attention. Where does this leave new Freshmen, Yuugi, Joey and Ryou? Puzzle, Bronze, Puppy and Tender shipping. (FEMALE YUUGI). AU, slightly OOC, R&R_

**A/N: Welcome to our first story, "Domino High". So we're going to try and update this regularly and we're hoping for some constructive criticism (especially advice on chapter length). ^^ (Previous grammar mistakes have been noted and fixed!)**

**Grace: WAIT! Someone needs to do the disclaimer!**

**Ty: I don't know what that means… Can't you do it?**

**Grace: Hrr… Not bothered. STEVE! Mindslave Steve!**

**Steve: Grace and Ty don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Ty: Because if we did, we **_totally_** be writing fanfiction… **

**Grace: On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Yami groaned, smacking his arm down at the alarm clock and briefly considering throwing the damned thing at the wall. Today was the start of his Junior year at Domino High and he'd made quarterback for the football team, the Domino Tigers. He wished he could have gone back to sleep and pretend that it was still the summer, but he had to get up early and out of bed to run around the neighbourhood to keep up his physique. He threw on a pair of track bottoms and a grey hoodie, ruffling his spiked tricoloured hair quickly as he passed a mirror. He ran out the door and jogged to the end of the block, where he'd be meeting his friends, Malik and Bakura, who were also on the football team.

Bakura was the first to arrive. He sprinted up and smacked Yami on the back laughing deeply. Bakura was a tall teenager, almost 6"4 in height, dwarfing Yami at his almost petite 5"7, he was broad shouldered and had long grey hair that fell beyond his shoulders.

"Long time no see… Meet any girls this summer?"

"Why do you ask?" Yami said suspiciously, "Did you meet anyone special?"

Just then Malik joined them. Malik was an insane boy, who was well built and stood at 6"2, with a mass of hair that seemed to defy gravity and add about an extra foot to his height. He was openly gay and had been since he was 14, at his terrifying build, he dared people to try and mess with him for it.

"I meet a REALLY cute guy!" Malik interrupted, coming up from behind Yami.

"WHATTHEFUU-" Yami started whirling around.

"Oh right sorry… Hi there!" Malik waved.

"Hey," Bakura greeted his best friend, "Welcome back. How was Egypt?"

"It was really awesome! I met this Egyptian boy called Marik and he was the absolute -"

Just then Yami cut in, "I'd love to stand here and chat all morning, but if we don't start running now, my abs will disintegrate…"

The boys erupted into laughter and started their jog, Malik talking loudly about this Marik boy the whole time.

* * *

Yuugi awoke to the sound of her alarm clock and jumped out of bed excitedly. It was not just her first day of high school but CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS! She ran into the bathroom she had to look gorgeous for this special occasion. She sat down at her table full of makeup and hair accessories. She started with a pale foundation and purple coloured mascara to match her lavender eyes. She turned on her hair curler, giving it time to heat up while she applied violet eye shadow and a generous helping of pink lip gloss. She curled her hair with expert precision, having been doing this since she first made the cheerleading team in Middle School. She pulled her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail that sat up on the top of her head. Her tricoloured hair fell in ringlets around her head. Her hair colour was an odd blend of blonde, black and violet strands which people found hard to believe wasn't a dye job.

Yuugi sprinted down the stairs fastening her leather chocker, saying hello to her Grandfather who sat at the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. She grabbed chickpea soup out of the fridge and placed it in the micro-wave. Yuugi was a vegan and had to take iron supplements to help her keep a balanced healthy diet. Gulping them down with a glass of water she grabbed a spoon from the drawer and pressed the button on the microwave impatiently, taking out the luke-warm soup.

"Would you like a ride to school today?" her grandfather asked over his newspaper.

"No, I've got it covered. Thanks!" she chimed.

Yuugi would be getting a ride to school with her best friend Ryou. Ryou was 15 and 6"0, he had shoulder length white hair and warm brown eyes, Ryou's family had always been there for Yuugi, especially after her parents had died in the car accident 3 years ago.

15 minutes later Yuugi stood outside her door as Ryou's mother's grey mercedes pulled up at the end of the driveway. She slid into the familiar car saying a quick hello to Mrs Bakura and hugging Ryou.

"Someone's excited…" Ryou said disinterestedly.

"Someone's sarcastic…" Yuugi quipped.

"Are you excited for cheerleading tryouts, dear?" Mrs Bakura asked from the front.

"Yes, thank you."

"And for cute high school boys," Ryou whispered into Yuugi's ear causing her to laugh.

It was only a few moments before the car pulled up in front of Domino High, the two teenagers in the back of the car squeezed each other's hands as they reached for the door handles.

* * *

The three football players arrived, panting at the corner of Yami's road.

"God, we are so out of shape from this summer!" Bakura yelled.

"Speak for yourself, I kept running every morning this summer. We can't all afford to run off to fancy foreign destinations," Yami said, staring pointedly at Malik.

"Take a chill pill, dude," Malik said shoving Yami on the shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, see you losers at school!" Yami said turning around and walking back to his house.

"Bye!" Malik and Bakura shouted, turning towards their own respective houses.

Back home, Yami tapped on the door of his sister, Madeleine's room and shouted at her to get up. She groaned at him.

Yami took a quick shower and then spent a good 20 minutes in front of the mirror fixing his hair into perfect symmetrical spikes. Yami's hair was very distinct. He had strands of thick blond hair that fell in a sort of frame around his face, strands of this blond also ran through the spikes he'd arranged above his head. Most of Yami's hair was black, but the ends were a purple colour. He walked over to his closet grabbing a pair of tight black leather pants and a vest, over this he would wear his lettermen jacket from last year. After all, it was essential he make the right expression in front of the new freshmen. He took a quick look in the mirror, rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his crimson eyes. Fastening his leather choker, he walked down the stairs to greet his sister, who was looking very unimpressed.

"Food. Now." She grumbled at him.

"Someone's not a morning person," he laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I can and will bite you…" She lifted his hand out of her hair and squinted at him.

"OK, OKAY, Jeez"

He pulled out a box of waffles and jammed them into the toaster, waiting for the familiar "ding!" noise of the toaster, he watched as Madeleine pulled her purple hair up into a ponytail. Grabbing the waffles, he placed one on her plate and 5 on his own.

"Somebody's hungry" Madeleine said.

"Shup, I ran 2 miles this morning"

"Oh, I'm so impressed!" She said sarcastically.

"Oi, just because you can't run 2 feet without collapsing…"

She just glared until he finished eating.

"Ready to roll?" Yami asked.

Madeleine nodded and the two of them made their way to Yami's red Chevy which conveniently matched his jacket. He made a quick stop at Domino Middle School to drop his sister off for her first day of 7th grade before turning the radio up as high as it could go. It was as he drove into the parking lot that he ended up almost rear ending the car in front of him while he stared in awe at a new student.

She was tiny, 5"0 at the most, she was pale and her bangs hung over her face, a blonde colour. The rest of her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, curly strands of purple and black hanging down in the back. Her eyes were huge and an astounding lavender colour. Aside from her remarkable resemblance to himself, he had to admit that she was stunningly beautiful.

"Yami! What the crap are you doing?" Seto, Yami's cousin, shouted from the window of his black Porche, which had been stuck behind Yami's car while he stared.

This shocked Yami out of his stupor and he pressed his foot down on the ignition, pulling into the first parking place he could find, but not before he had noticed that she had been holding another boy's hand. Before he had time to dwell on this, Malik showed up and banged on the side of his car.

"First day baby!" He called.

Yami got out of the car and stopped breathing. Malik was wearing neon green skinny jeans and a white sweater with holes in so that it showed his midriff.

"What in the name of Ra are you WEARING?" Yami started.

"Like it?" Malik asked spinning around. "I got it in Egypt."

"What the hell part of Egypt were you in?" Yami shouted.

"The best part?" Malik asked, confused at Yami's outrage.

Then Bakura turned up in something a little more school appropriate - khaki's and a red and black striped t-shirt.

"Ok girls, are we just gonna stand here forever?" Bakura asked.

"Who are you calling a girl you albino cream-puff?" Malik yelled sticking his tongue out at Bakura and grabbing him into a headlock.

"Break it up! God, you're like children." Yami shouted at the two.

"Yes Mommy!" The two said standing up straight.

Yami rolled his eyes and started walking towards the school.

"Let's get this over with!" He called behind him as he marched towards the building, secretly hoping that he'd meet the strange girl again. Maybe this time without the boy whose hand she held.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! The first chapter! :D Sorry if Yuugi's a bit out of character, but to be honest, she hasn't had much interaction and there wasn't much space to get his/her personality in… We'll work on it in the next few chapters.**

**Yuugi: You… made me a girl? 0.o**

**Grace: Er… A little…**

**Yuugi: Why?**

**Grace: You're slightly feminine and I'm slightly off my rocker…**

**Yuugi: Yaaammii! COME SAVE ME!**

**Grace and Ty: HAHA! *cough***

**Reviews are cherished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! Are you all excited? Because we are… Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, it really is lovely to hear from our readers and get to know what y'all want out of the story. **

**Thank you to jeniashi, psychicgirl32, bookwormqueen7, AnimeAdict202, SecretHikiri and yugixyamiyaoilover for your awesome reviews!**

**Ty: Disclaim-y-ma-bobby?**

**Grace: Oh, yeah… Who shall we make to it today?**

**Ty: Well I think Yuugi's still a little disturbed by the fact that he's a girl now…**

**Grace: Right... MARIK!**

**Marik: Grace and Ty don't own Yu-gi-oh! Still...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The bell rang it's shrill chime and Yuugi knew that it would only be a matter of days before it would become incredibly annoying. She and Ryou looked at their schedules to find that their homeroom was class B-4, checking their maps, they made their way up a flight of stairs and down the hallway to meet their new classmates. As they walked in the door, they saw many familiar faces. Domino was a small town, and as such, most kids transferred straight from Domino Middle School. Waving, Ryou greeted their friend Joey, who jumped up from his seat on one of the desks at the back of the classroom.

"Yuug!" Joey cried, flinging his arm over her shoulder. Joey was quite tall, standing at 6"0 and had a blond pouffy mass of hair. He had been Yuugi's best friend in the world, ever since he'd stopped shoving her over in the sandbox back in Kindergarden.

"Hey, Joey! How was your Summer?" Ryou asked, his British accent tainting the words.

"Fine, fine. Serenity moved in with us in June..." Joey said.

"With you and your father? Is she going to be alri-"

Just then, a tall, but delicate boy, with medium length blond hair that stuck up in all directions and very deeply tanned skin interrupted them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of lost. I was wondering if you could tell me if I've made it to the right room… I'm looking for B-4," he asked, timidly.

Joey, the only one not intently staring at the boy's midriff, which was on full display, responded first.

"Yeah! You've found the right place! Welcome to Freshman year at Domino High!" Joey said excitedly, his normal friendliness coming out as he tried to make the boy feel welcome.

"Those are some really… interesting… skinny jeans…" Ryou started.

"Heh, thanks. These clothes are all the rage in Egypt." the boy said.

"Ack. Sorry about how rude my friends are. We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Yuugi Motou," Yuugi said, whipping herself out of the trance induced by the boy's abs.

"Nice to meet you Yuugi, I'm Marik Ishtar. I've just moved here from Egypt."

"I'm Ryou"

"I'm Joey," Joey said extending his hand for Marik to shake.

Just then the door at the side of the classroom slammed open. In walked a mid-height middle-aged woman who marched over to the desk at the front of the classroom.

"I'm Mrs Fisher, and we've got a lot to get through this morning. Now, I'm assuming you all made it to Freshmen Orientation this summer so you'll be pretty familiar with how everything works around here…"

* * *

As the bell rang dismissing them from their first period, "Welcome back" session, students began to pour out into the hallway and stumble to their lockers. Malik broke off from Bakura and Yami to head to his locker. There hadn't been enough lockers by his classroom so now his stuff had to be placed on the end of a row of Freshmen lockers. He unlocked his lock and took his books out of his locker which resulted in an avalanche which destroyed any semblance of organisation which may have been there before. He slammed his locker shut in the hope his stuff would fit but he still had to punch it to get it to close, which left a dent and attracted a lot of attention from the new Freshmen.

"Malik?" came a voice from down the hallway.

Malik turned around in shock.

"MARIK?" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Er… I go to school here now," Marik mumbled, uncomfortable at how many people were now staring at him and Malik, "My family moved here from Egypt. I meant to tell you, but I lost your phone number in the move…"

"Yay!" Malik whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Marik asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Malik smirked.

"Hey, that's my sweater isn't it?"

"Er… yeah. Sorry, do you want it back?" Malik said, crossing his arms and grabbing the end of the sweater on both sides. He pulled the sweater up and over his head. He wasn't wearing anything under it, the sigh of all the females (and some of the guys too) in the hallway was audible.

Marik blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Maybe you should keep it… At least for a while."

"Are you sure?" Malik smiled.

"Yeah… I'm sure."

Malik put back on the sweater. "Got any plans tonight?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" Malik responded.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6"

The bell rang and Malik disappeared.

"I didn't say yes!" Marik shouted down the hallway.

* * *

Lunchtime couldn't have come soon enough in Yami's mind. He grabbed a try and waited in the line at the cafeteria. There she was, that strange girl he had seen this morning, she was laughing with her friends. Yami was still staring, open mouthed, when Bakura shoved his tray forward.

"Snap out of it dude - I want food."

"Yeah, because all the staring out the window in Math class really made you hungry," Yami responded.

"Oh shut up and pay for your food already," Bakura replied, "We can't all be geniuses with A+ report cards."

Before Yami could reply, Bakura added, "Where's Malik?"

The two headed to a table close to the door to wait for their friend. When they caught sight of him, he was with a group of Freshmen, his arm slung over an uncomfortable looking blond boy. To Yami's delight, with the freshman that Malik seemed to be molesting, stood the tiny tricolour haired girl.

"Shall we go see what's up?" Yami asked, barely containing his excitement.

The two teenagers walked over to their friend, "Malik, want to introduce us to your new friends?" Bakura sniggered.

"Oh, hey guys!" Malik said, "This is my Marik," Yami and Bakura raised their eyebrows at Malik's use of the possessive, Malik on the other hand, smiled wide, "and these are his friends, Joey, Yuugi and Ryou."

"S'up freshies?" Bakura asked, never taking his eyes off of Ryou's face. Ryou began to fidget, uncomfortable at the older boy's intense gaze.

Yuugi, unfazed by the three older boys turned back to her tray to eat, Yami took advantage of this and sat down next to her.

"I'm Yami," he introduced himself.

"I'm Yuugi," she smiled.

"Don't mind Malik, he's a bit messed up in the head…"

Yuugi laughed, which made Yami smile. Before the two could really get into a comfortable conversation, they were interrupted by Bakura tapping Yami on the shoulder, "If we don't finish eating now, there'll be no time to use the gym," Bakura stated.

"Oh gosh! Tryouts are in ten minutes!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Bakura grabbed Yami's arm and started tugging him over to their table, as he passed Malik he called, "Wrap it up Romeo, you've got to keep your midriff sexy, remember?"

Marik leaned up and gave Malik a kiss, both boys broke away with stupid smiles plastered on their faces.

"See you tonight fluffy!" Marik called turning towards Joey and the rest of his friends.

Yami, Bakura and Malik walked out of the cafeteria.

"Fluffy?" Yami and Bakura asked, bursting into laughter.

* * *

10 minutes later a very nervous Yuugi sat waiting in the bleachers at cheer tryouts. She was wearing a purple tank-top and a pair of black cycling shorts. The coach stood in front of the bleachers with two other girls in the school's cheerleading uniform, addressing the mass of girls, either new Freshmen or the cheerleaders from last year.

"Most of you have been through this before, and for you tryouts are a bit of a formality. The system is like this, you'll each have about 2 minutes to show me, Tea and Mai what you've got to give to the team. We're looking for about 8 seniors, most of whom have already been on the team, 6 juniors, 4 sophomores and only about 2 freshmen. This is only a general guide though, so if anyone really impresses us, they stand a chance of making it, regardless of how many other girls in their grade make the team. You'll be judged by me, the team captain and senior, Mai Valentine and co-captain and junior, Tea Gardener. We'll be looking for one person to be a trainee for the position of co-captain for after Mai leaves. It's unlikely this is anyone below Sophomore year."

When the coach finished saying this, she stepped back. The tall blonde girl standing to the right of the coach stepped forward. Yuugi was amazed at how pretty she was. "I'm Mai Valentine," she said, "Captain of Domino High's cheerleading team. You'll be called forward in order by your grade, I look forward to seeing what you've all got to show us."

Then Tea, a shorter girl with brown hair that fell just below her chin stepped forward and introduced herself, she asked all the girls to wait outside until they were called.

Yuugi stood up and nervously walked to the door of the gymnasium, mentally going through her routine. She was 6th on the list so she expected to have about 10 minutes to prepare herself. By the time Tea called her name she was confident that she'd make the team. Yuugi walked in the room and stood in front of the three women.

"Alright Yuugi, show us what you can do," Tea smiled.

Yuugi completed her routine flawlessly. It was a mixture of cartwheels, handsprings and even backflips. When she had finished even the couch could not close her jaw and Tea glared at her enviously.

Mai Valentine smiled and said "Thank you the squad names will be posted on the sports information board on Monday."

Yuugi left the room and then changed back into her normal school clothes, happy with how she'd done.

* * *

Yami, Bakura and Malik entered the multi-gym. Yami sat down at the bench press and Bakura set up one of the treadmills for distance. Malik grabbed the largest set of weights he could find and started to smexy up his midriff.

When the boys had finished teasing Malik about Marik, Bakura turned seriously to Yami, "Hey Yami isn't time for you to get a girlfriend?" he asked "I mean Malik's got someone."

"Yeah!" Marik added, "Tea's always wanted you to ask her out…"

"True, she has been throwing herself at you since Middle school," Bakura said.

"Tea? Are you kidding me? I couldn't make myself go out with her."

"What's so wrong with Tea?" Bakura asked.

"The fact that she's been throwing herself at me since Middle school!" Yami cried exasperated, "and, for that matter, she's a total Mai wanna-be, I mean, she joined the cheerleading squad, and then she signed up for the student council and now she wants to help out with the school paper. The girl has no originality, no personality."

"Ok, no Tea, I get it," Malik said.

"Well if you're really desperate you can always chase after freshmen like 'Malik the Great Cradle Snatcher' over there," Bakura sniggered pointing at Malik, who looked offended.

"Hey you can't talk you've been single for what, a year now?" Malik snapped.

"I'm waiting for the right person, is that a problem?"

As the two began bickering among themselves, Yami sat up from the bench press, "Children!"

"Yes mommy?" the two stopped bickering and looked at him.

"Enough."

"Yes mommy," the two laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Bahaha! Nothing's happened yet… Er… right. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MARIK AND MALIK'S DATE XD**

**Grace: Yuugi? What do you think?**

**Yuugi: *curled up in foetal position***

**Ty: I think that's a good thing…**

**Reviews are adored. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three has arrived! Be excited all the Bronzeshippers out there!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, yugixyamiyaoilover, jeniashi, maddie, Monkey Girl xD, Avatar Jasmin and Malakia, we love you all. This story has got loads of silent readers (people who alert or favourite but don't review) and we encourage you to let us know how you're finding it, because we want y'all to get the most out of the story, tell us what you like, what you hate or just was interests you about the story. **

**Grace: Disclaimer!**

**Ty: Let's make Yuugi do it…**

**Yuugi: Ty and Grace OWN Yu-gi-oh! …There, I hope you get sued. **

**Ty: Hey! No we don't! **

**Grace: That counts… doesn't it?**

**Chapter Three**

Joey knew his first day of high school would not be the best but it only got worse after he found out that due to a random selection process, he'd been chosen as freshmen representative until a vote was cast after homecoming and because of this he had to stay late and attend the first student council meeting of the new semester. Joey was never one for academics and he doubted he'd be spending much time with student council. In the classroom, at the front of the circle of desks stood a very tall, thin brunet, with an outdated 80's style mullet. Joey had to choke back his laughter when he saw it. Net to "the mullet", stood a gorgeous blond girl with some very attractive attributes. Joey decided he'd like to make friends with her, "best" friends. But before he could reach her, he was intercepted by Tristan, I boy he recognised from middle was a sophomore with a medium build, he stood at about 5"10 and had brown hair that he styled to point upwards at the front.

Tristan and Joey had been excellent friends when Joey had used to enjoy bullying, but after weeks of Yuugi's persuasion Joey and Tristan had gone their separate ways.

"Hey man, didn't picture you one for student council," Tristan said, slapping Joey on the back.

"You either," Joey said, trying to keep how annoyed he was from slipping into his voice. "Mullet" had started talking to "Blondie".

"Heh," Tristan stuttered, "That was a different time. I changed when I got to high school, now I want to make a positive difference. Fix what I broke, you know?"

"Very noble," Joey mumbled, "What can you tell me about her?" he said pointing at Blondie.

"Oh her? She's Mai Valentine. She's the closest thing this school has to a queen. She's head cheerleader, vice president of student council, editor-and-chef of the school newspaper. Oh, and all the teachers love her."

"Brains and beauty, eh?" Joey started, but was interrupted by Mullet calling the meeting to session. As everyone scrambled to find a seat Joey settled with standing at the back, as near to the door as he could.

"Welcome to the first student council meeting of the year!" Mai said beaming, "I'm Mai Valentine and this is Seto Kaiba, we're the presidents of student council. Today's just all our basic back to school stuff and we're hoping to organise who's in charge of what for the homecoming dance."

Joey tried to zone out while Seto, the name Mullet really suited him better, said something incredibly pompous. By the time Seto sat down, casting his ice blue eyes around the room, Joey knew he was the type of person he hated. The "holier than thou" type, born with a silver spoon and everything they'd ever wanted.

When the hour long meeting, which was the longest hour of Joey's life, ended, he breathed a sigh of relief. While he could have turned and ran out the door, Joey was determined that he'd speak to Mai. He hung around until almost everyone had left, to here the last snippet of conversation between Mai and Seto.

"Do you need to pick Mokuba up at school?" Mai asked.

"No, it's fine, I had Rowland swing by and pick him up on time," Seto quipped, sounding as arrogant as ever. This only confirmed Joey's opinion of the boy. Seto had begun to stack chairs when Mai stopped him and said,

"No, it's alright, I've got it from here, you can go."

Seto smiled at her and reached for his briefcase and he threw Joey a disparaging glance as he walked out the door.

"Need a hand?" Joey asked.

"No, you're probably busy… It's fine."

"I've got plenty of time."

"Are you sure?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, you look like you could use some help, and I'm the perfect guy for that," Joey replied as he began to stack chairs and throw away some candy wrappers.

"Are you new here?" asked Mai as she finished tidying the desks.

The two got in a conversation that lasted until long after they'd finished tidying. When Mai looked up at the clock on the wall, she gasped and stood up from the desk that she and Joey had been sitting on.

"I'm really sorry, I hadn't realised how late it had gotten, your parent's are probably wondering where you are…" Mai started.

"Na, it's just me and my Dad, my sister's at a sleepover," Joey replied, "He won't really care," because he'd passed out on the sofa, Joey added mentally.

"Oh well, I'm really sorry, I've got to run."

"No problem," Joey paused.

Mai had started to walk out the door when Joey asked, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me on Friday night?"

Mai smiled wide, "I'd love to, Joey. Pick me up at 7 o'clock. 11 Peachtree Avenue, see you then," she called as she ran out the door.

Joey smiled and scratched the back of his head, boy would Yuugi and Ryou want to hear about this…

Malik coughed nervously before knocking on Marik's door.

"Ishisu! I'm kinda busy, can you get that?" came Marik's muffled voice from inside.

The door opened to reveal a thin tanned girl, wearing what Malik thought looked like a nighty. He recognised her as Ishisu from this summer.

"Marik! It's for you!" she called up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!"

"Do you want to come in? You can have a drink if you like…" Ishisu had already left the door as she called this behind her.

"A glass of water would be great thanks." Malik replied.

When Malik walked into the living room he was Odeon. He was Marik's adopted brother. Odeon was a huge teenager, he was even bigger than Malik himself. Odeon had a passionate hatred for Malik and Malik wasn't exactly sure why.

"Er…hi," Malik said, sitting down uncomfortably on the chair in the corner.

"Hello, Malik," Odeon said in his deep and quite frankly terrifying voice.

Thankfully, just then Marik came down the stairs.

"Let's go Fluffy," he called into the living room.

"Nice to see you," Malik said to Odeon as he tried not to run out of the living room. "Ishisu, I won't be needing that water now."

He grabbed Marik's hand and towed him toward the door. Once they were out on the porch they stopped.

"Where's your car?" Marik asked, confused.

"I walked, can't we take your motorcycle?" Malik asked.

"We can… but will your hair fit under the helmet?"

"I get it into a football helmet, don't I?"

"If you say so," Marik replied, fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate to break it to you dear, but I'm driving. You're going to have to tell me where I'm going."

"Damn it, you're right." Malik paused. "The Olive Garden," he eventually got out.

"Swanky," Marik winked, holding out a green helmet for Malik.

"Thanks." Malik replied pushing back his hair and putting on the helmet.

Malik loved taking Marik's motorbike instead of his car and he had tried to convince Marik several times in Egypt to let him ride it himself. One time Marik actually gave in but that ended badly after Malik almost broke it and Malik probably wouldn't be riding it again, anytime soon. They rode to the Olive Garden with Malik's arms tightly around Marik's waist and when the ride came to an end Malik hardly wanted to let go but gave in due to his growing hunger.

They sat down at there table and there was a small silence because Malik was so involved with his menu.

"So what are you gonna eat?" Marik asked.

"Um… The steak, the chicken,the hamburger and maybe a pasta dish." Malik replied.

"Okay… right…"

"Hey I had drills today I usually only have three dishes."

"How do you stay fit?" Marik asked.

Malik was about to reply when the waitress came to their table and asked them "What do you wan't to eat?"

"I will have the spaghetti please." Marik said.

"Okay well I will have the spaghetti, the hamburger, the steak and the chicken please."

"Alrighty then," The waitress said jotting down the order on her notepad "Have a good meal!"

The two talked about everything that had happened to them in the last couple months since they'd last seen each other and were laughing even after the waitress had taken the deserts away. When the bill came, Malik insured that he was the only one paying despite Marik's attempts at arguing. Marik looked at his watch,

"It's still quite early, we've got another hour," he said.

"Want to do something really cheesy and romantic?" Malik replied.

Marik looked confused, "Where is this coming from?"

"The deep recesses of my mind. Let's go to the lake, there are plenty of benches around and it's a nice night," Malik tried to appear cute for his boyfriend.

"If you stop making that horrible face, we can go."

Malik jumped up from the table and grabbed Marik's hand, towing him to the door and towards Marik's motorbike. The two rode to the lake, which was in a public park, only a few streets away from Marik's house. They walked, holding hands to a bench beside the water. It was quiet between them, not uncomfortable, more of a relaxing silence. Marik leant down and rested his head on Malik's shoulder, "That was nice, thank you fluffy."

"You're welcome," Malik said pulling away slightly.

Marik looked up to see why Malik had pulled away to see Malik leaning in for a kiss. Marik leant in also, and their lips met briefly.

"Very nice," Marik smirked.

Malik smiled and hugged Marik around the waist, pulling him in for another kiss. This one was longer than before.

"I need to get home," Marik said sadly. Malik grumbled at him and took his hand so they could walk back to where the bike was parked.

**A/N: Awwwwwww! So cute ^^ The cuteness is cute. **

**Grace: Three chapters in! Whoop! And we think the updates are going to come once a week, because we've got school and instruments and I've just started a new language and Ty was busy being hospitalised…**

**Ty: Shup. **

**Grace: She does that. She's more sickly than Bakura with his limey disease and wanker's cramp.**

**Reviewers are rewarded with cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We know, we know, where the hell have we been? Well… Ty was being a sickling… and then we both got flu T.T **

**Ty: We own nada.**

**So, without further ado, Domino High, chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four**

Ryou was sitting in the busy cafeteria as he pulled out his union jack thermos and began to pour himself a cup of steaming hot tea. He was just laughing at something Yuugi had said to Joey when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around in shock he saw the huge form of Bakura looming over him. He was smiling awkwardly as Bakura said in a low voice,

"Is that tea?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura. He furrowed his brow.

"Yes it is English Breakfast."

Bakura smirked, "My favourite!"

"You can have some if you like," Ryou offered and pulled out a spare mug.

Ryou shoved his back-pack off of the seat next to him, avoiding the strange looks he was getting from the general freshman population, to make room for Bakura. Bakura sat down and smiled as Ryou offered him the mug of tea.

"So… with the accent and all, I'm assuming you were born in England," Bakura said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, I lived in England when I was young… What about you and your love of tea?"

"Oh, my parent's are English," Bakura nodded, "Thanks for the tea by the way, it is really good!"

"No problem at all!" Ryou smiled up at Bakura.

"Ok, when the two of you are done being so English together, Ryou promised he'd play duel monsters with me," Yuugi interrupted, much to Ryou's annoyance.

Ryou thought he heard Bakura growl at the interruption, which made him smile. Sighing he bent down to get his deck out of his back-pack.

Yuugi smiled and skipped back to her table and set out her deck.

"C'mon, Ryou we don't have all day!" Yuugi sniggered.

Ryou sat down at the table and sighed "We already know who is going to win!" Ryou giggled. Yuugi had been beating Ryou at duel monsters since kindergarten and no one could beat her since she got her first deck for Christmas 10 years ago.

After about a minuscule 15 minute struggle Ryou's monsters had been whipped out.

"Urgh!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Want a rematch?" Yuugi chuckled.

Ryou raised one eyebrow "You really think I would say yes?"

Yuugi stuck her tongue and packed up her deck into her bag. The lunch bell rang and Ryou was surprised to find Bakura still sitting and watching. Ryou smiled embarrassedly and looked away. Ryou leant forward and took his mug from Bakura. Ryou stepped back shocked after Bakura lent forward and kissed him on the lips. Through his shock, Ryou heard Yuugi giggle behind him, "Looks like you owe me 5 bucks!"

"N'aw! That's no fair, there's no way you knew that was gonna happen," Joey whined in protest.

"Oh, come on they were all over each other! I want my money by tomorrow Joseph," Yuugi called as she walked off towards class with Joey grumbling behind her.

Ryou was so shocked by what had just happened that he didn't even have the energy to be angry at Joey and Yuugi for placing bets on his love life.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" Bakura blurted, "You probably hate me for doing that. I'm really rea-"

"Calm down, I don't hate you," Ryou paused, "I actually… I actually kind of like you."

"I'm not gay though," Bakura said, looking increasingly confused.

"Really? Because that was kind of gay."

"I know it was," Bakura replied, he paused for a second, "Holy shit, what if I am gay?"

"I wish I could stick around and help you with this crisis, but I've really got to get to class," Ryou said as he stood up, "Let me know what you decide, I'll be around."

With that Ryou left, leaving a very confused Bakura sitting in an empty cafeteria.

* * *

**Notes Being Passed During Biology- Malik and Bakura**

_Hey Malik, can you help me with something? _

Sha!

_K, I was wondering about… you know… being gay and stuff ._

Feel like joining the club? XP

_Can you not be a jerk for like 2 seconds, and answer me here?_

Fine… But you're weirding me out 0.o I will expect an explanation later you know…

_Ya, yah, whatever. How did you find out you were gay?_

Why? Do you think you're gay? 0.o

anyway… I just never found girls attractive. You and Yami would be pointing at girls and commenting on how nice their buts or boobs were, and I just wouldn't get it. Then, I realised I liked the way guys were more. It was just easier to like them.. in that way. Then I met Marik, and it just confirmed everything I already knew.

_Ok, that's cool. Um… yeah. MAYBE. JUST MAYBE THOUGH. _

_AND DONT TELL A-N-Y-O-N-E! Got it?_

Is there a guy? Who's the guy?

Can I tell Yami?

_Stop asking questions… I'll explain when I'm less confused._

Mmkay. If you need any help, I'm here. And I've been where you are before. AND I'll stop sounding so ridiculously corny now.

**End Notes**

Bakura took the piece of white paper and crumpled it into a ball, shoving it into the pocket of his jacket and turning to pay attention to the class. He was confused about what had happened at lunch but he figured what ever it was that it'd turn out fine.

* * *

Yami stacked and picked up his books from Biology, thankful that there were only another 2 lessons until he could go home. It was only a couple weeks into the semester and he already needed a vacation from all the work. Yuugi walked down the hallway towards her locker. She needed to get her English essay out of her locker and she was in a hurry so she started to sprint when suddenly she bumped into Yami. All of her books toppled over followed by Yami's.

"I'm so sorry" Yuugi said reaching for her back-pack.

"It's okay, really." Yami said looking up at Yuugi.

"Wow," Yami mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yami replied smiling. He gathered his books and stood up.

"See ya!" Yuugi smiled walking off. Yami stared at her until she turned the corner.

"Wow," Yami mumbled again.

"Hey, Yami watcha doing? Perving on freshmen?"

"Shut up Marik! She dropped her bag."

"Urgh how cliche!"

They started to walk dow the hall towards their next classroom.

"She said See ya. What does that mean?"

"What? It means she will see you." Marik said confused.

"It means she wants to see me!"

"Sure" Marik said rolling his eyes as they walked into class.

* * *

**Yugi: Do i have boobs in this story? 0.o**

**Grace: Erm… I guess**

**Yugi: :-| … Cool!**

**Ty: You have problems... **

**Yami: So you like boobs now? *pouts***

**Grace: What the ****?**

**Sorry it's so short, but it was a struggle to get this out, we've been really busy. Hopefully it'll be a bit better the next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Holy crap. I know. We're terrible authors. _**

**We don't own anything. Especially not Yu-gi-oh.**

* * *

Joey hesitated an inch away from knocking on Mai's door. Once again he checked he was at the right address, he was, 11 Peachtree Avenue. Joey sighed nervously before knocking on the door. The door opened almost immediately to reveal a beautiful woman in her 40s, her cleavage very nearly put Mai to shame.

"Hi Honey!" the woman welcomed, "I'm Mrs Valentine, you must be here to see Mai!"

"Hello," Joey stuck out his hand to shake hands with the woman and was startled when she pulled him into a bear hug instead.

"Mmmph mmph mph fph," Joey's words were smothered under the strangling force of Mrs Valentines hug.

"Sorry sweetie, what can I get you? We have water, orange soda, tea, coffee and some fruit juices," Mrs Valentine waved Joey into the house and pointed him to the living room.

"I'm great Mrs Valentine, I'll just wait until Mai gets down," Joey replied.

"She shouldn't be long, I think she just wants to make an entrance," Mrs Valentine finished with a wink, "And speak of the devil…"

Mai appeared at the top of the stairs dressed stunningly with a pair of red stilettos that made Joey blush and gulp. Joey stood up awkwardly as Mai slowly navigated the stairs in her dangerously high shoes.

"So, where are we headed tonight?" Mai asked as soon as she was down the stairs.

"I was thinking sushi," Joey replied and then added, "I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"How fancy," Mrs Valentine felt she had to weigh in on the issue.

"Hey Mom," Mai said, irritated, "I can handle this, thank you. I'll be home by eleven."

Mrs Valentine rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room.

"God, I can't wait until I go to college and get out of this place. My parents are stifling, you know?" Mai took Joeys arm and they walked towards the door.

Unfortunately, Joey did know what it was like to desperately want to get away from his parents. His Dad was a mean drunk and had taken to drinking more and more frequently and his mother had selfishly taken off when his little sister Serenity was two years old, leaving Joey to defend his little sister from their brutal father. More unfortunately, unlike Mai Joey had another 3 years to wait before he was 18 and could finally escape his father. Of course, Joey knew this was way to much to unload on the first date so just replied with, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Anyway, where's your car?" Mai asked as she locked her front door.

Joey awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. He tried to remember if he'd mentioned to Mai that he was a Freshman, he knew he'd mentioned that he was new, but maybe she thought he'd entered one of the other grades. Well this was awkward.

"Um.. I took the bus here, sorry," Joey blushed and began to fidget.

Mai smiled, "Oh it's fine, I prefer taking my car anyway."

Mai walked with Joey to the garage and they waited while the mechanical garage door opened. Joey gasped as a red ferrari was revealed.

"You… drive a ferrari?" Joey could barely contain his excitement. He reined himself in with a mental pep talk, _play it cool Wheeler, she's an older woman, she expects some maturity and some class. Calm yourself. _He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I mean, nice car."

Mai laughed, throwing her head back and letting her blond curls tumble down her back. "It is my baby."

"That's not even remotely creepy," Joey quipped.

"Shut up!" Mai shoved him towards the car laughing, "Just get in."

Joey almost made a "that's what she said" joke, but stopped himself when he realised that he wasn't around his normal friends.

"Are you coming or not Joey? Because I'm liking the idea of sushi more and more, and I am not afraid to leave without you," Mai called from the driver's seat.

"Coming, jeez, it's called patience."

Mai laughed and after Joey got into the car they sped off in her Ferrari.

* * *

Being home on a Friday night was definitely weird for Bakura. Normally, he'd be out with the guys, or at a house party. He had cancelled on Yami and Malik deciding that it was more important that he sort out what exactly was happening. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Ryou. It was becoming harder and harder to convince himself that he wasn't, at least slightly, gay. Just as he was considering going for a walk so that he could think there, he got a text from Ryou. . The message was short and read:

_Made a decision yet?_

Bakura had the sudden realisation that Ryou cared about him.

**Yes**

He held his breath as he waited for a reply.

_And what would that be?_

It's not to late to back out now, Bakura thought. Except, he didn't back out, instead he sent this in reply:

**I still don't know if I'm gay. I do know that I'd like to go out with you. **

_Good. See ya later .^_

Well, WHAT THE HELL did that mean? Bakura was deeply confused. Maybe he'd just scared Ryou away and made a total idiot of himself… but the smiley face was winking… so maybe Ryou didn't hate him. Bakura restrained himself from throwing his phone at the wall in frustration. He decided he was going out. He sent two text messages, one to Yami and one to Malik.

What was the address of the party tonight? Home is boring.

Tea was throwing a party for the freshmen who made the cheerleading squad. Bakura knew that the party would be lame, given the host and the intended guests, but a party is a party, and someone would end up bringing beer. Plus, anything beat laying around at home obsessing creepily over Ryou.

* * *

Bakura was right. The party did suck. He, Yami and Malik stood in the kitchen watching the preppy freshmen girls giggle nervously in the living room. The rest of the football team would be turning up in an hour with the beer and music, because by that time most of the freshmen population would have left. Apparently Yami, Malik and Bakura didn't get the memo. So for now, they were trapped in cheerleading hell. Bakura, after raiding Tea's fridge looking desperately for some meat or a cold beer he discovered that Tea and her parents were both vegetarian and teetotal. So, while he gorged himself on Tofu he watched Yami repeatedly bash his head against the cupboard in Tea's kitchen. Malik lay sprawled across Tea's kitchen table on his back.

After about 10 minutes, which felt like four hours, something broke up the monotony. The door opened to a laughing Yuugi and Ryou. Yuugi had made he cheerleading squad, much to her delight, but she was afraid off attending the party without anyone she knew so she bullied Ryou into coming with her. As Bakura and Yami stopped what they were doing to gawk at their respective crushes, Malik laughed so hard that he fell off the kitchen table and on to the linoleum floor, with a slam.

"…the hell?" Bakura asked.

"Oh god…" Malik said between fits of laughter, "the looks… on your faces!" He paused to laugh some more, "So damned sappy! I gagged a little."

"Shut up!" Yami shouted and Bakura threw a piece of Tofu at an unsuspecting Malik, which landed right in the middle of his forehead.

"Gross. You are a child," Malik told Bakura as he pealed the slice off of his face.

Yuugi and Ryou still stood in the doorway, looking confused and slightly out of place. It took the three older boys a moment to realise that their little fiasco had been witnessed. Yami turned to the doorway and smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi blushed slightly in response and instinctively reached for a bit of hair to twirl around her finger. Malik made dramatic gagging noises from across the kitchen. Bakura rolled his eyes but remained awkwardly holding the rest of his Tofu. He wasn't really sure about how he was supposed to act around Ryou. It was only a few hours ago that he had told Ryou that he wanted to go out with him, but he didn't know quite how to approach it. The awkward silence stretched on and Yuugi and Yami continued having eye sex. Eventually Malik got bored of watching them, and grabbed root beer bottle out of one of the cupboards.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Desperate for something to break the ice everyone agreed and quickly sat down on the tile floor.

"The rules are these," Malik began, trying to sound pompous and commanding, "the person who spins the bottle kisses who ever it lands on, if you forfeit you have to flirt with Tea for at least a minute."

After hearing this rule Yami and Bakura visibly shuddered.

"I will start!" Malik proclaimed, spinning the bottle.

To everyone's dismay, the bottle landed right in front of Yami. Yami's eyes widened and he gulped, Malik smirked.

"God no. I refuse. I would rather die!" Yami cried, leaning away from Malik whose lips where pursed. Malik had a crazy glint in his eyes.

"I am actually quite a good kisser, ask Marik," Malik said and Yami gagged slightly, "but if you insist. You're choices are, kiss me, or lose all self respect and flirt with Tea…"

Yuugi was giggling quietly to herself.

"Fine! I will fucking flirt with cheerzilla," Yami sighed in defeat. "You will pay for this Malik. Mark my words."

Malik started cackling like a lunatic and Yami got up and huffed.

"One minute. That is all."

Everyone rushed over to the doorway and Ryou started the timer on his wrist watch.

"Go on then, you have one minute. Flirt!" Malik called from the doorway, still laughing.

Yami sighed dramatically as he approached Tea. He tapped her on the shoulder and plastered a smile on his face…

From the doorway everyone watched as Tea giggled and started to blush at whatever Yami was saying. After a while of this excruciating torture, Ryou's watch started to beep.

Suddenly, Yami's smile transformed into a frown and he called, "Ok, bye now!" already halfway across the room. When Yami made it back to the kitchen he punched Malik on the arm, hard.

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Prince Charming?" Malik said in his booming voice.

"I really hate you," Yami responded, sitting back down.

Bakura did his impression of Tea giggling and making his voice obscenely high as he said, "Oh Yami! You're so handsome!"

Yami also punched him.

"Ok, enough. Yami! It is your turn to spin," Malik called, sounding commanding again.

Yami rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Yuugi. Yuugi blushed a deep crimson and Malik whistled suggestively. This time, it was Bakura who told Malik to shut up.

"God. You're such a dick Malik."

"Get on with it then. I'm getting bored," Ryou said, "On another note, does anyone know if Tea has a kettle? I want some tea."

Everyone turned to face Ryou with a shocked look on their faces.

"Could you be any more of a British cliche?" Bakura asked.

"What? I really like tea!"

"Enough. It is time for Yami and the freshman to suck each other's faces," Malik cried.

Yami rolled his eyes and leant forward, connecting his lips with Yuugi's. Everyone else watched as they kissed… and then continued to kiss… and then kissed some more.

"Oh God! He's eating her!" Malik screamed, pretending to be horrified. This not only broke up Yami and Yuugi's kiss, but also gathered the attention of most of the freshmen in the next room. Yami and Yuugi were both blushing fiercely. Yami shot a death glare at Malik.

"And I grow bored again. Yuugi, it's your turn. Spin the bottle."

Yuugi sighed and spun the bottle again, winking at Yami. Much to her pleasure, it landed right in front of Yami. Bakura slammed his head onto the floor and Malik started laughing. Ryou just looked like he was scanning the kitchen for a kettle.

Yuugi and Yami didn't hesitate to begin kissing again and continued kissing even though Ryou shouted, "For the love of tea! Get a room!" Finally, they stopped to gasp for air.

"Well, that was just disgusting," Bakura commented, pretending to gag. "And now I declare it my turn. Because if I have to witness you two suck each other's faces again, I will actually puke."

Yuugi and Yami only giggled and moved to sit closer to each other. Yami put his arm around Yuugi's waist and Malik rolled his eyes. Bakura grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed pointing to a distracted Ryou. Bakura cleared his throat and Ryou turned around from his quest for the magic kettle. He blushed when he saw the bottle. Malik started laughing again.

"This game is great. We need to play this more often!" he cried gleefully.

Awkwardly Ryou and Bakura leant towards each other. Their lips met briefly and they pulled back. Malik started whining immediately, "That is not a kiss. You have to at least use a little bit of tongue."

Yami was suddenly very glad that he forfeited and didn't kiss Malik. Ryou winked at Bakura and this time they kissed 'properly'.

"Much better!" Malik said, clapping. "And now I'm bored again."

"You should seriously consider getting checked for ADHD, man," Bakura said as he lent back to his spot on the floor. His problem about dating Ryou hadn't really been solved, but the ice had definitely been broken.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and Tea walked into the kitchen looking for Yami. When she saw where he was sitting, and who he was sitting with his arm around she was angry and jealous, and decided that she hated Yuugi, for stealing a guy that wasn't even hers.

"Yami, your friends are here," she said, scowling at Yuugi.

"Yay! It's time to get my drunk on!" Malik cried flinging himself at the door.

"I think it is your turn to watch him Bakura…" Yami said, getting up to answer the door. He heard Bakura whining as he left the room.

* * *

Within half an hour the party was in full swing. Tea ran around her house, panicking and trying to protect the carpet. Marik had turned up with the alcohol, to Malik's delight and Yuugi and Yami had progressed from inappropriate eye sex to finding a quiet corner to make out in. Ryou had finally found a kettle and was making tea for himself and Bakura, much to Bakura's aggravation. He wondered why they couldn't just have a relationship like Yuugi and Yami's, possibly with less public displays of affection. He turned to watch Yuugi and Yami frantically gasping for breath and then continuing to suck each others faces off. Gross.

After an intense making out session Yuugi and Yami had made their way back to the kitchen to get something to drink. Bakura was watching Ryou happily make another mug of tea. Man, Ryou loved his tea! Malik and Marik were setting on the kitchen table and Marik was trying to coax Malik into having something to eat so he wouldn't get too drunk. Yuugi took a large gulp of root beer and turned to Yami, " Do you play duel monsters?" she asked.

Before Yami could answer Ryou moaned and turned to face Yuugi, "Please tell me you are not going to challenge him to a duel!"

"Maybe!" Yuugi said pouting.

Yami smiled at Yuugi's childish behaviour.

"I love to duel! Except, Malik and Bakura stopped agreeing to duel me, because apparently, I'm too good, and I get too competitive," Yami winked at Yuugi.

"It's true, he's a monster to duel," Malik chimed in.

"Great! Do you have your deck with you?" Yuugi started getting very excited.

"Yeah, actually. I don't even know why I carried it with me."

"It's because you're a geek!" Malik shouted. Marik elbowed him and told him to be quiet.

"Cool, want to duel?"

"Um… sure, but be warned, I've never been beaten," Yami responded smugly.

"Neither have I! This will be fun."

"Wait, wait! I don't want to die of boredom, can we make it more interesting than just duel monsters?" Malik asked. Marik pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Would you guys be totally opposed to 'strip duel monsters'?"

"Yes. Yes we would," Yuugi replied, blushing.

"I know! Let's make a duel monsters drinking game! Every time you activate a spell or trap card, you take a shot. Every time your monster gets wiped off the field, you drink. Every time your life points drop, you drink. Every time you start taking the game way to seriously (Ryou gets to judge on that one), you drink. Sound good?" Bakura looked rather proud of himself for the suggestion.

Yuugi and Yami nodded in agreement and made their way over to the kitchen table and shoved Malik and Marik out of their way and onto the floor. Everyone gathered around to watch as Yuugi began the duel.

"I play Kuriboh in defence mode and place one card face down, ending my turn."

"You're kidding right?" Yami scoffed, playing the Flame Swordsman, "This will be a piece of cake!"

Thirty minutes and 6 shots later, Yami was seriously regretting his earlier comments. He was starting to feel very drunk indeed and as it turns out, he and Yuugi were pretty evenly matched. Unfortunately, he was struggling to think of a good strategy as a result of his drunken state. Yuugi was 5 shots in and Ryou was threatening another one, as a result of the taking the game to seriously rule. Luckily, before they could completely destroy their livers, Tea burst in.

"It is time to go home! I want my house back! Everybody out! Have a great weekend!" Tea was shouting manically waving her hands in the air.

The six of them took this as their signal to leave and haphazardly made their way towards the door with the rest of the party-goers. It was quickly decided that Yuugi and Yami were too drunk to safely get themselves home. Bakura and Malik decided to "rock, paper, scissors" for chauffeur. Malik lost. Yuugi, Yami and Marik all piled into Malik's car. Ryou and Bakura were both going to walk, given that there wasn't any space in the car and they'd walked to Tea's in the first place.

"Man, you guys owe me for the lift," Malik said as he started the engine. After a pause he added, "Except Marik."

* * *

After a while it became clear that the alcohol had effected Yuugi far more than Yami. She had started to slur her speech and her face had taken on the blush of someone who had drunk too much.

"Freaking light weight!" Marik cried as Yuugi started a random giggling fit.

"Can you get your drunk girlfriend off my boyfriend please?" Malik called from the driver's seat.

"Eyes on the road Malik!" Yami responded.

"Whatever. I don't know where Yuugi lives. Where am I going?"

"I do! I know where I live!" Yuugi called drunkenly from the backseat.

"I think you should just drop us off at my place. I'll call her a cab or something," Yami replied.

"Fine. But no having sex with the freshman. I don't want you taking advantage of her," Malik replied taking the right onto Yami's street.

Yuugi made a whining noise.

"Freaking hypocrite. Marik is a freshman, I don't see you having any problems," Yami replied, kicking Malik's seat.

"Everyone shut up!" Marik cried turning red.

"It's cool. Yami's just jealous."

"You're probably right Fluffy," Marik replied, shooting a death glare at Yami.

"Okay people! Out of my car! Yami, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to run. Yuugi, see you on Monday!" Malik all but shoved Yami and Yuugi out onto the curb.

* * *

Yuugi sat on the sofa in Yami's living room while Yami fixed two cups of coffee in the hopes that it would sober them up. Boy was he glad that his parents were out of town. He really hoped Madeleine wouldn't wake up because of the noise they were making. When he finished making two very strong cups of coffee he made his way into the living room where Yuugi was starting to look rather sick.

"This should help, I think," Yami said handing a mug to Yuugi, "It always works for me."

Yami hiccuped slightly.

As Yuugi lifted the mug of hot coffee to her lips she accidentally tipped it too far, spilling scalding hot liquid all over her T-shirt. Yuugi yelped and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the liquid from hitting her skin.

"Oh shit! I'll go get a napkin and a shirt for you to change into," Yami cried jumping into action.

Yuugi nodded in reply as she continued to mess with her shirt. Yami quickly returned with a black T-shirt and a pile of paper napkins. Yuugi eagerly accepted the napkins and attempted to save her shirt from being permanently stained.

"If you change into this," Yami said gesturing to the T-shirt in his hand, "I'll put your shirt in the wash and we can try and save it."

"Thanks."

Yami held out the T-shirt for Yuugi and after Yuugi grabbed it, they stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Turn around," Yuugi said, her voice implying 'you idiot'.

"Oh god, yeah… sorry, I didn't mean to…" Yami wisely chose to stop blathering and just turn around.

Yuugi giggled and changed quickly holding her soaking ruined T-shirt in her hands. When Yami turned around he saw Yuugi wearing his shirt. It was huge on her, the short sleeves nearly reaching her elbows and the hem brushing against her knees.

"Wow… You look…" Yami's voice trailed off as he looked at Yuugi. He thought is was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah I know! I must look terrible!"

Far from it, Yami thought, but he didn't voice his musings.

"Um… I'll just go put this in the wash. Do you need to call your parents or anything?"

Yami didn't hear her answer from the kitchen. When he did return to the living room he found Yuugi asleep (or passed out, he couldn't really tell as she had been pretty smashed) on his sofa. He sighed in frustration knowing that this wouldn't be fun to explain to his little sister in the morning. After standing staring at Yuugi sleeping for a moment he came to two conclusions, firstly, Yuugi looked gorgeous asleep and wearing his T-shirt and secondly, at this point there really wasn't anything he could do so he left Yuugi laying on the couch and went upstairs to go to bed.


End file.
